


the light was falling and breaking on the floor

by cryystal_m00n



Series: pretty girls [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, It's not her fault, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, Lord help them, bri is oblivious for just a moment, day6shipweeks2018, despite the summary it ain't porn, for once in my life, jae doesn't know how to use words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: there's a blackout and jae is bad at asking younghee to give her what she wants.





	the light was falling and breaking on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as my other fem!day6 fics, but unlike my other fics it ain't disgusting porn (thank god). title is from a poem called 'surogat din amintire' which you cannot find anywhere but the book by sorin mihai grad. he's a hipster poet basically

jae screams when the lights turn off. it’s not her fault, really, but they’ve been watching a scary movie, just the two of them, when everything became dark just as the main characters were walking down a scary looking hallway and she was just on the edge. younghee laughs at her, calling her a chicken just to earn a light slap from the elder. 

she moves to place the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. “it’s just a blackout, we’re not going to die.” jae wimpers when a glass falls from it. “and that was just me breaking a glass, you need to chill, unnie.”

“i can’t chill when i might die.” she protests, hugging a pillow to her chest.

“and how might you die?” younghee rolls her eyes.

“of cold, of course! you know i’m sensitive to it! what if i’ll freeze to death?” she asks, desperation clear in her voice.

the younger stands up, shaking some of the crumbs off. she doesn’t say anything as she walks into their shared room, leaving jae to shiver on her own. the girl comes back a few minutes later, hands full of blankets. she drops them on the older girl. “there, you shouldn’t feel cold with these.” 

the blonde pouts, thanking her, but not making any move to use them. younghee frowns, “still cold?” she asks.

jae mumbles a yes and the younger sighs, taking off her hoodie, giving it to the other. “i won’t feel the cold.”

she takes it, putting it on her, but not stopping from pouting. “are you a reptilian?”

the brunette hums but overall ignores her, texting sungja to find out when they were coming home. she only looks up when she hears a sniffle. “hey,” she rushes to the girl, “why are you crying? i can get you more blankets!”

“i don’t want blankets, idiot.” jae mutters, wiping some tears away, “i want you to cuddle with me.” she says, eyes not meeting younghee’s.

“oh.” she exhales. jae mimics her in a mocking tone. she shushes her, sitting down and pulling the elder closer to her, jae’s head resting on her chest. younghee kisses her forehead. 

“you should’ve just told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
